In Another Lifetime
by Darkforth284
Summary: "Vielleicht in einem anderen Leben, kleine Maus. Bis dahin träume ich von dir..." Two years have passed since that faithful day, since the two of them thought they would never see each other again. Who would've thought an anniversary would bring the two of them together again, now with their lives so different from before?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Pitch Perfect or Pitch Perfect 2 characters, locations, or event references. I am just a writer who had an idea for the Becommissar ship and I wish to share it with the world.**

 **I hope you enjoy it! I apologize for any and all grammatical errors I may have missed, and for any plot gaps that I may have missed as well if any. Thank you and please review!**

* * *

 **Prologue: Copenhagen, World's After Party**

The Bellas gazed in amazement as they entered the hotel conference room, the venue packed with honored guests, friends, and every acapella group that participated in the World's competition. Throughout the venue were various bar tables and chairs, servers weaving their way in and out of the crowds, offering items to the guests every now and then. There was an open dance floor where the South Koreans were currently performing a dance routine as others looked on and cheered.

"Damn, this place is huge," exclaimed Emily, baffled by the sheer size of the event.

Everyone agreed as they made their way towards a cluster of bar tables, thanking anyone who would congratulate them on their win. After ordering a couple drinks from a passing server, Beca waved towards the venue's entrance, Jesse and Benji heading straight over, immediately talking about the afterparty and at how big the event was. Soon drinks were being passed around and the Bella found themselves falling in line with the rest of the party goers, making some new friends with their former competitors.

Flo had struck up a conversation with one of the Mexican members, seemingly comparing their similar backgrounds while Stacie, Jessica, and Britney were trying their hand at some Latin dancing. Cynthia-Rose had just left to take a call from her fiance, excitedly telling her about their 'epic' win on stage. Lily along with Benji and Emily were hanging out with the Canadians, exchanging beatboxing and arrangement tips for any future performances.

Beca and Jesse could only laugh as they watched a couple of the Indian boys awkward try and stray away from Chloe and Fat Amy, the two obviously drunk at this point. The laughing couple tipped their glasses to the rest of the Indian group, the group returning in kind, smiles etched across their faces as a few of them filmed the entertainment. Jesse smiled before turning to Beca, kissing her lightly on her cheek, causing her to look at him.

"Hmm?"

Jesse chuckled, "Great way to finish your senior year?"

Beca smiled, "The best."

Leaning against him, Beca took a look around the room, smiling as she thought about her life now: she had a sprouting career, loving boyfriend aca-awesome friends, and a World's title. Yep, everything was wonderful and Beca couldn't wait-

"Have you guys seen Das Sound Machine?"

Beca blinked a couple of times, pulling herself out of Jesse's embrace. Looking at Cynthia-Rose, Beca asked in confusion.

"What?"

Cynthia-Rose gestured to the room before taking a swing of the champagne in her hand.

"I don't see one black-clad, mesh-obsessed German anywhere. Do you?"

Some of the others girls had returned by this point, all of which glanced around just as Beca did. True to Cynthia-Rose's word, it seemed as though Das Sound Machine didn't show up.

Fat Amy waved off the Das Sound Machine's no show, slurring out something that sounded similar to 'sore losers' or along those lines. Chloe wrapped an arm around Fat Amy, a drink in the other hand, spouting out some agreement with the Australian. The Bellas and boys laughed as the two stumbled around, quickly forgetting about their absent rivals.

After another round of drinks, Beca leaned over to Jesse, excusing herself to the restroom. Bypassing several groups clustered around the hallway leading to the restrooms, Beca walked into the vacant room, pausing as a couple of girls walked out. As Beca went about her business, a tall, blonde woman followed in after her, her companion watching her enter the room from a distance.

Inside the restroom, the blonde quietly locked the door, watching as Beca washed her hands, oblivious to her new admirer.

"I believe a congratulations is in order, Tiny Maus."

Beca jumped at the alto voice that echoed around the room, locking eyes with tall blonde through the mirror, a smirk ever present on her face.

"Kommissar..." mumbled Beca, flicking her wet hands before nervously turning around to face the German fully. It was only then that Beca noticed she wasn't clad in their signature black, mesh ensemble. In fact, with her hair down, blue jeans and white blouse, Kommissar looked almost normal.

"Tiny Maus?"

Beca shook her head, startled as a blush began to paint her cheeks, realizing she's been staring at Kommissar for the past couple of seconds.

"I'm sorry, you just look like an angel I couldn't help it...uh, I mean, you just look so hot! I mean fine! Wait, no, um.. I'm just going to shut up now..."

Beca turned her head, letting out a small curse for her lack of filter; however, before her mental war could go any further, laughter disrupted her internal fight. Looking up, Beca's heart melted at the sight of Kommissar laughing, freely without a care in the world. Kommissar got her laughter under control, smiling as she walked towards Beca.

"You truly are amusing, Tiny Maus, and I do thank you for all your compliments. They are quite flattering."

Beca flushed even more as Kommissar stood before her, the shorter girl feeling cornered as she leaned against the sinks.

"Why-Why are you here you-you...German goddess? Damnit."

Kommissar smirked, " As I said, a congratulations is in order, Tiny Maus. So here I am, saying my congrats to you and the Bellas."

Beca smiled, ready to automatically say a thanks, but she paused as she tried to wrap her head around what Kommissar was saying exactly.

"Wait, what? I thought you guys hated us. I mean, all the insults, beat downs. Don't get me wrong they made you sexy as hell but...wait I didn't mean-"

"Relax, Tiny Maus," chuckled Kommissar, her eyes sparkling as she situated herself next to Beca by the sinks.

"We were simply using intimidation tactics against you and the Bellas, a way to scare off the competition so to speak. Sometimes it works, sometimes it drives other teams to work harder to make us...what's the phrase...feed our words?"

Beca chuckled, "I think you mean, eat your words."

"Ah! Yes that! Eat our words," Kommissar shrugged, "It seems as though we definitely did after this. You won splendidly. We knew the moment you finished the song we were defeated. While we, of course, hate failure, we did admit you...ah 'showed us up'...yes, that's it. As such, we have come to admire you and the Bellas and you're...carefree approach to each performance. Not our way at all, but an admirable approach."

Beca rubbed the back of her neck, slightly embarrassed by the praise.

"Ah, thanks...but ah, where's the rest..."

"The rest of DSM?" asked Kommissar, as Beca nodded. "Most of them are probably in their rooms, either sleeping or getting ready for our flight back home."

Beca looked at Kommissar in confusion, urging her to continue.

"Ah, even though we did not win World's, we still have a performance waiting for us back in Heidelberg. At their university to be exact. Their music program is quite extensive. Anyways, our flight is in about two hours, so majority of us decided just to rest before our flight."

Silence filled the restroom as Kommissar finished her story, the two not knowing what else to say.

"So...why are you here?"

Kommissar tensed as Beca sneaked a glance at the German, regretting it the moment their eyes locked again, an intensity hidden behind those blue eyes. Captivated, Beca didn't notice how Kommissar pushed away from the sinks, moving closer to the Bella until they were just a few inches from one another.

 _She really does smell like cinnamon..._

Beca's breath hitched as she felt Kommissar's hand on her cheek, softly caressing it.

"I..." Kommissar whispered, never breaking contact with the brunette, "I wanted to see you...at least one last time before we part."

Kommissar moved her hand to brush some of Beca's hair away.

"I've always enjoyed our encounters, Beca..."

Beca's jaw slightly dropped at the sound of her name coming from Kommissar's lips, a new blush forming as she noticed how Kommissar's eyes shifted to her lips. Eyes widening, Beca stood frozen (or half melting, she wasn't sure) as Kommissar drew closer, her eyes fluttering as she held Beca in place. For Beca, her heart was racing at the speed of light and her mind was rapidly going through all the pros and cons of this event.

 _Oh my god, she's going to kiss me...this flawless creature is about to kiss me! Ugh, Chloe would kill me if she knew I was fraternizing with the enemy again. But I mean DSM is a former rival now and she got over the whole fraternizing thing when Jesse and I...oh god, JESSE!_

Beca jerked away at that thought, gasping out a quiet 'stop.' Kommissar froze in place, her head tilted and hand holding the empty air now.

"I...I can't. It's-"

Kommissar cupped Beca's face, forcing the girl to stop her explanations and to hold still as the blonde pressed their foreheads together. Kommissar let out a shaky breathe.

"Ja, of course. That boy, the one who came here with you...Jesse, I believe. You are his, no?"

Without even waiting for a response, knowing the answer, Kommissar leaned up and placed a delicate kiss on Beca's forehead, holding it for a few seconds before letting her go. Without a word, Kommissar unlocked and opened the door back to the party, the music and chatter filling the restroom.

A random girl murmured a 'thanks' to Kommissar before squeezing her way in, entering one of the stalls in the back, oblivious to the tension that surrounded the two previous occupants. Kommissar tilted her head towards Beca, back turned and eyes diverted away.

 _"_ _Vielleicht in einem anderen Leben, kleine Maus. Bis dahin träume ich von dir..."_

With that, Kommissar left, the door closing behind her, casting the restroom back into silence. Beca leaned against the sink behind her, her heart pounding and aching slightly at what just happened, her mind still not fully aware of what just occurred, or nearly occurred. The sound of a toilet flushing shook Beca from her haze, bringing her back to reality. Shaking her head, she headed out, beelining it to her table.

Beca let out a smile as she returned to table, her friends recapping the conversation she missed. Jesse laughed a little before pulling Beca back to his side, his attention focused on the survival story Flo was explaining. Beca just smiled as she listened in on her friends' conversations, her thoughts running like a mantra.

 _You did the right thing, Beca. You have Jesse, the Bellas, and a career. You did the right thing in turning Kommissar away. She's always been in your head and now you pushed her out. You did the right thing. Besides, you'll probably never see her again._

Beca ignored the slight tug her heart did at that thought, focusing more on the now and on the fact Chloe was slouched over some of the English contestants, nuzzling their thighs. Laughing, Beca and the others went to get their co-leader out of trouble, never noticing a pair of blue eyes that followed her every movement from the exit door.

 _I wish you all the best, Beca Mitchell. I hope you find everything you've ever dreamed of._

* * *

 **Hey, so what do you guys think? Please, I welcome all sorts of feedback! I wasn't completely satisfied with how this turned out, but I knew if I didn't post it now, this story would've never made it here. Thank you again for reading! Please Review! (Not that I haven't said this like ten times...sorry).**

 **P.S. The German phrase basically translates to the following:**

 **" Maybe in another life, Little Mouse. I'll dream of you until then."**

 **Thank you Silver-Eyed-Rukia for the correction!**


	2. Chapter 1: Chance

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Pitch Perfect or Pitch Perfect 2 characters, locations, or event references. Nor am I owner to any of the real life references used. I am just a writer who had an idea for the Becommissar ship and I wish to share it with the world.**

 **Hey guys! Thanks for all the feedback! I'm back with another chapter, again not 100% the way I wanted, but I'm okay with how it turned out. I apologize for any and all grammatical errors that you may come across. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Two Years Later: Los Angeles, Friday**

Beca jumped up as her alarm blared throughout the room, "6:00 A.M." tauntingly blinking at her. Groaning, Beca fell forward into her pillow, her hair flaring around her as she tried to ignore the wake up call.

"Beca, shut your damn alarm off. Some of us would like to sleep more..."

Beca opened her eyes, grumbled in response as she stretched her arm out, slamming her alarm off. Stretching out, Beca kicked the covers off, scratching her head as she walked into her bathroom. Fifteen minutes later, with her face moisturized, hair done, and teeth brushed, Beca walked out, carefully avoiding Fat Amy as she went about changing into her work clothes. Beca nudged Amy as she added the finishing touches to her outfit, the larger girl groaning in protest.

"Hey sleepy-head, get your ass in the bed if you really want to sleep some more. I still don't understand why you won't sleep in your own damn room."

Fat Amy snored loudly in response, spreading out fully on the floor just to annoy her roommate. Sighing, Beca nudged Amy again as a sort of goodbye, knowing the girl would get up soon enough just to snuggle into her comforter.

"Good morning, Beca!" exclaimed Chloe, greeting Beca as she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, Chlo. Today's your day off, right?"

Chloe nodded, passing Beca her usual tea in the morning before sipping out her own cup.

"Yep. Decided to take the day off with Amy, gonna get some cleaning done in the living room and study. Probably going to call Aubrey as well. Did you know she's thinking about moving to New York?"

Beca finished the last of her tea, placing the cup in the sink.

"Really? Maybe she'll run into Jesse or something."

Chloe followed Beca as she made her way to the front door of the house, slipping her shoes on.

"How are things with Jesse?" asked Chloe, curious about her friend's love life.

Beca shrugged, adjusting her shoes, "They're the same. The distance is still a bit hard to deal with, but we're making due."

Chole frowned, but didn't pushed any further, nodding a goodbye to Beca as she left for the day. Heading to her car, Beca released a sigh as she got in, common thoughts invading her mind. True, she and Jesse were still dating, but with how things were now, she wasn't sure if they were really "boyfriend-girlfriend" anymore. When Beca moved to LA, her father willing to pay for the first five months of her rent, Jesse moved to New York after getting accepted into NYU's Graduate Film Program. The two promised to try and make it work and for a while, they were successful at it, keeping in touch with one another as often as they could.

As time wore on though, with Beca landing a job at Capitol Records and Jesse's classes increasing in workload, the two started calling each other less and less, eventually reaching the point at which they would only text one another when the other would remember to. Beca wouldn't say they weren't on good terms since they still told each other any good (or bad) news they got, confiding in one another when needed. But it was obvious the romantic spark they once had for one another was dwindling.

Shaking her head, Beca drove off, driving head first into the morning rush-hour, thankful her home was only twenty minutes from Capitol Tower. As much as she loved Chloe for always being a good friend, she hated it whenever she brought up Jesse. Every time she did, this whole internal comparison would occur, frustrating Beca. Forty-five minutes later, thanks to an accident a few miles down the road, Beca pulled into Capitol Records trying to banish the thoughts she had before. She had a blooming career to focus on, romance could wait.

Head held high, Beca greeted Jim and Alice at the front desk, walking straight into the elevator, selecting the seventh floor. In a matter of seconds, Beca stepped out greeting co-workers as she made her way towards the editing studio in the back, pausing only when she noticed her friend Alex, who was back from vacation. Laughing as the story was wrapped up, Beca entered the studio, selecting the project she and her team were working, ready to start another day in her life.

At a quarter past nine, Beca and her team were listening to the first thirty seconds of the track on loop, not completely satisfied with how the cymbals and drums were coming out over the vocals.

Beca frowned in thought, examining the piece again.

"Try lowering the drums' amplitude and add a fade to the cymbals at the fourth measure. If that doesn't work, let's try-"

"Excuse me?"

Beca paused in mid-sentence, everyone in the studio looking at the assistant peeking in from the door. Sam, the studio manager, adjusted in his seat.

"Yes?"

The assistant bowed her head in apology.

"Sorry to interrupt, Sam, but Mr. Barnett would like to see Ms. Mitchell in his office."

Beca, startled, quickly looked at her superior in confusion. The older man shrugged nonchalantly.

"Alright. Beca, you better go see what the big boss wants."

Beca nodded, grabbing her stuff before rushing out of the door, following the assistant as they made their way into the elevator. As the elevator rose to the twelfth floor, Beca tried to figure out why she was being called to the CEO's office.

 _Oh my god, did I do something wrong? Was it because I missed the company picnic? I told Sam I had the flu...Oh no, what if it's something I said and it made it up to Mr. Barnett and now I'm getting fired. Please tell me I'm not getting fired, I'm finally doing what I love and-_

"This way, Ms. Mitchell," came the assistant's voice, dragging Beca from her thoughts. Nodding, Beca followed the woman to an iced, glass door, watching as she knocked three times before entering.

"Ms. Mitchell is here, Mr. Barnett."

Beca looked inside of the room just as Mr. Barnett looked up from his paperwork, a smile spreading across his face.

"Ah, thank you, Elizabeth. Please, have a seat Ms. Mitchell," gestured the man, standing from his place behind his desk. Beca thanked the company's CEO before taking a seat, not really understanding the situation. Beca remained silent as Mr. Barnett leaned against his desk, scanning a couple more things in the folder he held before turning his attention to Beca.

"Ms. Mitchell, do you know why you're here?"

Beca held Mr. Barnett's gaze before shaking her head, spitting out a quick 'no' in response. Nodding, Mr. Barnett continued.

"Our parent company, UMG, has given us a challenge so to speak. A challenge that would test us as a company and our employees as an individual. As you and everyone else knows, we have been working hard in expanding the international division of our company and have met some resistance from UMG. However, they have given us a chance to prove ourselves."

Beca nodded in understanding, prompting Mr. Barnett to continue.

"This 'challenge' or project they've given us is a simple project that could've been easily handled by their Santa Monica Branch or event their Motown branch, but they gave it to us, knowing that this project is well outside of our comfort zone."

Mr. Barnett paused, opening the folder in his hand again, flipping to a certain page before handing it to Beca.

"Sir?"

"Go on, take it. It's alright, I'll explain."

Beca nodded again, turning to the policies and proposals in front of her.

Mr. Barnett adjusted his position against his desk as he continued.

"UMG wants us to send one of our own to Electrola, one of their German subsidiary labels, to produce an album. As such, this is a make or break deal, Ms. Mitchell. If we send one of our and successfully produce this album, then UMG is willing to provide us with the necessary resources to start a Capitol Records Germany in addition to expanding our UK branch. If not, UMG may fully absorb the company or layoff employees and will hand this project off to Deke Sharon."

Beca looked up from the paperwork at that name, surprised.

"Deke Sharon? Are you implying the featured artist for this album is an acapella group?"

Mr. Barnett nodded, reaching over to the folder and flipping a couple pages before pointing at the group's name in bold. Beca froze as she read the name.

"Das Sound Machine?" she squeaked, blushing as a certain nickname ran through her mind.

Mr. Barnett nodded again, adjusting his glasses.

"Yes, Das Sound Machine have apparently been together for five years, professionally, and Electrola wants to commemorate the occasion by producing an album for them and the fans. Apparently, they were okay with hiring their own producers, but UMG saw this as a chance to 'establish' a direct link between their American and German companies. I don't fully understand the details, but what they say goes."

Mr. Barnett let out a dry laugh as he stood up, Beca following his movements.

"I had approached Sam in regards to sending him as our representative, but the moment he found out it was an acapella group he'd be producing, he immediately mentioned you. He spoke highly of your mixing and arrangements skills, but emphasized the fact that you were in an acapella group yourself back in college.

Beca nodded, slightly embarrassed to hear her supervisor had spoken so highly of her.

"He played some of your demos and showed me one of your...Barden Bellas, I think...well one of your acapella performances. After seeing and hearing everything, I can understand why Sam was pushing you to be our representative.

Beca blinked a couple of times, not sure if she heard Mr. Barnett correctly.

"Wha-what?"

Mr. Barnett chuckled.

"We would like you to be our representative for the project, Ms. Mitchell."

Beca sat there in disbelief, running the gears in her head to check if she understood his statement correctly.

"You want me, to produce an album, for an internationally acclaimed acapella group, in Germany, that could make or break this company?"

Mr. Barnett laughed at the staccato way Beca phrased her question.

"It sounds terrifying when you say it that way, Ms. Mitchell, but basically, yes. I can see you weren't expecting that when you walked in, but I did confide in Sam about this and he made some valid points. Sure, you may be an assistant producer who has been with the company for about a year, but out of nearly all of our producers and arrangers, you're the only one who has any experience with acapella. There's a request for at least three new arrangements and Sam truly believes you'd be the best choice for this."

Mr. Barnett smiled kindly to Beca, the latter standing up as well when she noticed him heading for the door.

"I know it's a lot to take in right now, Ms. Mitchell, but I do hope you take in consideration what a job like this could do not only for the company but for yourself as well. An offer like this doesn't come by an employee of your level everyday."

Once outside of the office, Mr. Barnett called Elizabeth over, informing her to tell Sam that Ms. Mitchell would have the rest of the day off to think about the proposed project. As Elizabeth went to make the phone call, Mr. Barnett escorted Beca to the elevator, closing their conversation as they went.

"Take the rest of the day off, Ms. Mitchell. Think about the project offer, go over the details, and let me know what you think when you come in Monday. Electrola would like to start production on the 23rd of October, so you have a couple of months to fully prepare yourself if you decide to take the job, but they would like to know if the project is a go by next week."

Beca nodded, shaking Mr. Barnett's hand as she rapidly thanked him for considering her for the job. Upon exiting the tower, Beca let out a huge breath, her body shaking in excitement. Smiling as she drove home, Beca happily tapped against the steering wheel.

 _They want me to produce an album! A full album that would be accredited to me! Who cares if it's a foreign label, it'll just get my name out there, literally! And it's acapella-oh..._

Beca huffed as she remembered which acapella group she'd be working with, not entirely sure how she felt about. Biting her bottom lip, Beca drove in silence for the next few minutes, knowing there'd be some major discussing going on when she got home. Beca didn't even bat an eye when she saw Chloe and Amy's cars in the driveway, her dashboard clock telling her she was only at work for about four hours. Clutching the folder Barnett gave her, Beca walked straight into their house, Chloe and Amy peeking out from the study they must've been cleaning.

"Beca," came Chloe's voice, she and Amy walking out of the study room, "what are you doing home so early? It's not even noon yet."

Beca paused to take her shoes off, beelining to the living room couch, her friends following her.

"They gave me the rest of the day off," she breathed, plopping down on the couch.

Amy took the loveseat to the right of the couch, while Chloe sat on the floor space between the coffee table and loveseat. The two looked at Beca, waiting for her to continue. Sighing, Beca handed Chloe the folder before resting her arms over her eyes.

"They offered me a job. An amazing one at that. It could really launch my career as a music arranger and as a producer. Though, it is out of country.

Chloe and Amy asked where, the former not even looking up from the forms in her hands. Beca responded in kind, explaining about the whole UMG make or break deal with the company and how the album could open a new international branch for Capitol Records if successful. Before Beca could go any further, Chloe gasped before diverting a shocked and slightly disgusted look to Beca.

"Das Sound Machine?! That's who you'd be producing an album for?!"

Beca and Amy slightly winced at Red's tone, both of them trying to calm her before things got too out of hand. After ten minutes of coaxing and a hour of elaborate comparisons between the pros and cons of taking or rejecting the job, the girls found themselves staring at the the ceiling in thought. Chloe spoke up first, breaking the silence.

"I'm not particularly happy with the idea we're sending a Bella to face Das Sound Machine on her own for nearly a year, but honestly, I think you should take the job."

Beca sat up, looking at her friend.

"Really?" she questioned, a little shocked by her answer.

Chloe sat up as well, shrugging slightly.

"Like I said, I don't like the fact it'll be DSM you'll be working with, but your supervisor and CEO have a point. Offers like this don't come by easily. If this will help your career and lead you to live the life you've always wanted, then why wouldn't you take this job?"

Fat Amy sat up at that moment, turning to face her friends.

"I'm with Red on this one. I mean, they're like feeding you a chance to make it big. Who cares if it's those sauerkrauts you got to deal with. I can teach you all the moves I know and every insult I've got in the book."

Beca grinned at her friend as Chloe gave her a strained look.

"Thanks, Amy, but I think I can handle it."

Smiling, Beca thanked her friends, glad that they were supportive of the job being offered, even if they didn't like DSM too much. Beca swung her legs off the couch, grabbed the folder from the table, and stood up.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I still have to ask one more person to talk to on this matter."

Chloe and Amy hollered after her, "Tell Jesse we say, 'HI!' "

Closing her bedroom door behind her, Beca leaned against it with a sigh. She wasn't looking forward to this talk with Jesse, already knowing some of the questions he'd be asking. Ignoring the fact her bed was still a mess, thanks to Amy no doubt, Beca sat on its edge, dialing Jesse's number as she looked at the folder in her hand.

 _He's not going to like this..._

"Hey, Beca," came Jesse's voice from the ear piece, jolting Beca from her thoughts.

"Hey, Jesse. How you been? Look, there's something I need to ask you..."

* * *

 **So what do you guys think? All the record labels mentioned are legit labels that I researched, just to make Beca's situation a little more believable. I hope it was convincing. I'm sorry there's not more Kommissar in here, but she will appear (of course). Just give it some time.**

 **My chapters are turning out to be a little longer than expected compared to the outline I made, so adjustments are being done. As always please review! Feedback is my driving force in completing this story!**

 **Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 2: Memories

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Pitch Perfect or Pitch Perfect 2 characters, locations, or event references. Nor am I owner to any of the real life references used. I am just a writer who had an idea for the Becommissar ship and I wish to share it with the world.**

 **Hello my lovely readers! First off, I am terribly sorry for the super long delay in this chapter; hell week came up at school with projects, papers, and exams all occuring at once...I apologize. Also, this whole chapter was originally going to be like a few paragraphs, but that didn't happen...**

 **Anyways, here is the update! Forgive any and all grammatical errors please and enjoy!**

* * *

Beca adjusted her headphones as she reclined in her chair, light streaming in from the window to her left. Staring at the seat in front of her, Beca thought of the events that landed her here.

 _ **About two months ago  
**_ _  
Beca paced in front of her bed, arms crossed and phone held against her ear._

" _It's a huge opportunity, Beca. Being selected to not only produce, but arrange the music for an international album and artist? I mean, yeah, sure, it's Das Sound Machine, but that's besides the point. This is a once in a lifetime chance; you can't pass this up!"_

 _Beca let out a frustrated sigh, turning on her heel for the umpteenth time._

" _I know that, Jesse, and believe me, I'm really excited about this job. I want to take it, but what if I can't do it? I've been working at Capitol Records for a year now, and I know there are far more people out there that are more qualified and more experienced than I am. I mean, come on, it's Universal! What if the album I make isn't good enough? Not only do I lose my job and possible career, but the entire company will be affected!_

 _Throwing her free hand in the air, Beca continued her rant rage._

" _And Das Sound Machine. It's Das Sound Machine, Jesse! You've seen first hand how synchronized and disciplined they are? Their arrangements were no different! They were perfect! How am I supposed to keep up with that? And then there's the whole rivalry thing that I'm not entirely-"_

" _Beca, Beca!" exclaimed Jesse, startling Beca, the latter halting her movements._

" _Beca," sighed Jesse, " You'll make an awesome album first off. The company wouldn't have offered you the job if they didn't think you could pull this off. You could've been a consultant or something for the album, but no, you're going to be one of the featured producers._

 _Beca sighed, adjusting her grip on the phone, taking a seat on her bed._

" _And," continued Jesse, his tone slightly annoying Beca, "is it really DSM you're worried about or Kommissar?"_

 _Beca glanced up from the floor, her heart speeding up as a lump began to form in her throat._

" _Jesse…"_

 _Jesse's exasperated voice stopped Beca._

" _You and I both know what happened the last time you saw the Kommissar, and we both know she left you shook up. It's a bad case,, Becaw, no matter how you look at it."_

 _Beca remained silent as she reclined on her bed, eyes fixating on the ceiling._

" _I know, but-"_

" _But you should still take the job," interrupted Jesse. "Life isn't always gonna be Capre-Suns and vinyl records, Beca. Difficult situations come in all shapes and forms; and, sometimes the only way to face them is to bite the bullet and charge forward. Eve-"_

" _Jesse."_

 _Beca rested her arm against her eyes, blocking out her surroundings as she focused on Jesse's stilled breathing. He was right of course, with the whole thing about tough choices and facing them head on. As much as Beca wasn't sure if she could handle seeing Kommissar again, it was a job that she couldn't pass up if she wanted to further her career. This was the break she was waiting for and something like the past shouldn't stop her from taking what she wanted. Breathing out, Beca made her decision._

" _Still there, Jesse?"_

" _Yeah?"_

" _I'll take the job."_

 _Beca waited in silence as her words sunk in._

" _You'll take the job?"_

 _Beca nearly laughed at the shock in Jesse's voice, tension evaporating at a rapid pace._

" _Yes, Jesse, I'll take the job. I'm not going to deny anything we just talked about, but you're right. As was Chloe. It's a once in a lifetime chance and I can't let the past hold me down."_

 _Beca smiled as she listened to Jesse respond in kind, excited for this new chapter in her life to start._

Beca smiled as she diverted her gaze to the window next to her, the rays barely peaking over the cloud coverage.. Chole and Amy freaked out the moment she told them she had accepted the job, going about how they needed to make the most of the next two months. Chuckling, Beca recalled how hectic her last two weeks were with them, but she was going to miss them while she was gone. Her smile faltered slightly as she recalled her stopover in New York; an event that no one really expected.

 _ **Nearly nine hours ago**_

 _Beca quietly sipped on the coffee in front of her, trying hard to avoid eye contact with the man sitting across from her. Jesse had called a couple days before her flight, wondering what her itinerary was, growing serious the mo_

 _ment she said she'd have a three hour layover in New York. Despite her attempts to keep him from seeing her, insisting she'd be fine, Jesse still showed up, announcing in his loudest voice, "BECAWW!" The two had exchanged pleasantries before heading to the nearest coffee shop in the terminal._

 _Beca stole a glance at Jesse as he also took a sip from his own drink. Beca knew something was up the moment Jesse asked about her layover. The fact he showed up despite the short notice also raised some flags in her mind. Running away was always the easy way out, but Beca felt this was something she couldn't-_

" _Beca?"_

 _Beca startled out of her thoughts._

" _Hmm?"_

 _Jesse set his cup down with a sigh, nervously rubbing the back of neck as he brought his gaze up._

" _So, I know you told me not to show up during your layover-"_

" _No! It's fine-"_

 _Beca paused when Jesse held up his hand, giving her a "please-let-me-finish" look. Taking Beca's silence as an understanding, Jesse continued._

" _The truth is, I came here because we need to talk. About us. We've been avoiding the topic for who knows how long, but after you told me about Germany, I started thinking and decided to take my own advice. To 'bite the bullet' so to speak."_

 _Beca patiently watched as Jesse collected himself, her own heart pounding with nerves. She knew they needed to talk about what had become of them and where they wanted this relationship to go. The distance made it easy to ignore the problems, but it was obvious the avoidance was finally taking its toll on both of them. Sighing, Beca spoke up._

" _You're right, we have been avoiding this. Guess distance made it easy for us to forget."_

 _Jesse nodded in agreement._

" _Distance also made me realize a couple things," started Jesse. "We've been together for a long time and even with all that's happened to us, the we tried to make this relationship work."_

 _Beca nodded along with Jesse, already knowing where this was going._

" _But somewhere along the way, I just, I stopped referring to you as 'my girl' or girlfriend. That you were suddenly 'record shop Beca' who I befriended in our freshman year and not 'girlfriend Beca,' I guess, the one I've been dating for nearly six years."_

 _Beca nodded again, having felt the same way back in LA when she would talk to her co-workers about Jesse or her love life._

" _I know we've tried to prove the statistic wrong, but it's not really fair to either of us if we keep this facade up, right?"_

 _Beca held Jesse's gaze and shrugged._

" _Yeah, it's not. We're lying to ourselves and everyone around us if we keep saying we're still the same happy couple from before._

 _Beca paused slightly as she leaned back in her chair, maintaining her gaze._

" _So does that mean we're breaking up?"_

 _Jesse let out a chuckle, the tension cracking between the two._

" _Yeah, I think we are."_

 _Beca whipped her head back, fawning in a dramatic way._

" _Oh no! Why, dearest Jesse?! My heart, it cannot take it!"_

 _Jesse smirked, holding his own laughter as he leaned against the table._

" _Do not blame yourself, dear Beca! It I who is the problem!" Jesse paused in thought._

" _Is it 'it is I who is' or 'I was the' problem?"_

 _The two straightened up as they thought of their grammatical rules, locking eyes before they let out some laughs, feeling more free than ever before. Grabbing their drinks, the two leaned back in their chairs, glancing at the clock for Beca's flight time._

" _We had a good run, didn't we?"_

 _Beca smiled widely at Jesse, tipping her cup._

" _The best."_

Beca drew out of her memories with a small smirk, glad that everything was working out between her and Jesse. The two talked about how they went full circle from friends to lovers to friends again, agreeing that their relationship was strongest as friends, not as lovers. They sorted out any feelings they still held and Beca even gave Jesse the thumbs up to actually pursue a girl he met at NYU that's been showing some interest in him.

Lowering her headset, Beca leaned closer to the darkened window, city lights breaking through as the plane began its descend.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be arriving in Dusseldorf in about an thirty minutes. Please return to your seats at this time. Return all…"

Beca tuned out the rest of the announcement as passengers made their way back to her seats, her excitement and nerves getting the best of her.

 _Welcome to Germany, Beca…_

* * *

 **I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but it really was just to establish that she took the job, broke up with Jesse (finally), and is now landing in Germany. I wanted them to break-up when she was in Germany at first, but then I thought, 'this was something they'd do in person, not over the phone' so I had to alter the storyline slightly.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though I felt as though it was a horrible chapter. Please review as always! Also, I request for your paitence once again because in the next couple of weeks will be finals and I cannot guarantee I will be able to update before mid-December. I am a suffering college student, forgive me!**

 **Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 3: First Day

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Pitch Perfect or Pitch Perfect 2 characters, locations, or event references. Nor am I owner to any of the real life references used. I am just a writer who had an idea for the Becommissar ship and I wish to share it with the world.**

 **Hello my dedicated readers! I would like to apologize for my extreme delay on this chapter. Finals followed by hectic holiday schedules kind of threw me off course...my parents coming down with the he flu didn't help either...** **As a result, I had some really bad writer's block and couldn't figure out how to get this scene across to you. I hope this isn't horrible.**

 **Here is the update! Forgive any and all grammatical errors please and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Two Days Later: Hilton in Cologne, Germany**

Beca scrambled into a sitting position, looking around startled as the phone's insistent ringing echoed throughout the room. Wide-eyed, Beca turned her gaze to the phone, groaning as she noticed the "8:00" numbers glaring back at her. Scratching her head, Beca threw her covers to the side, grabbing the phone, silence once again coating the air.

"Hello?" asked Beca, rubbing her eyes with her free hand.

" _Guten Morgen_ , Beca. I hope you slept well."

Beca sniffled as she swung her legs over the side of bed, recognizing the voice as Anne, her contact from Electrola.

"Morning, Anne. I slept alright, still trying to get used to the time change, but at least I'm not waking up at noon like yesterday."

"Yes, yes, of course. I'm glad you're adjusting well. I just wanted to remind you of the 9:30 meeting today in Conference Hall B. As you know, this is a huge project for Electrola, so they want to go over all the fine details about the album, promotions, you know, everything."

Beca turned away for a second, failing to stifle a yawn.

"Right, 9:30. Anything else?"

"Ah, the housing arrangements. Since you'll be here for several months, hotel accommodations aren't really suitable for the variations in our schedule. Plus, bookings are scarce during the peak months. You know, tourists and conventions. We have a suggestion to this predicament, but there are other options available to you as well if you don't agree to our suggestion. We'll go over the housing options during the meeting."

Stretching, Beca nodded.

"Alright, sounds good, Anne. I'll see you in a bit."

With a final goodbye, Beca hung up the phone and stood up, approaching the large windows that lined her suite. Gazing out, Beca admired the gothic chapel across the street amazed at both it's size and how, even with the modern buildings around it, the chapel still holds an air of prominence to it. It's legacy standing against the changing times. Letting out a breath, Beca held her hips as she spun around, ready to face the day.

 _Alright, Beca, get yourself together. Time to get to work._

* * *

 **9:25 AM, Conference Hall B**

Beca adjusted the bag on her shoulder as she knocked on the conference room's door, listening to the quiet mumbles that were leaking through. Beca met Anne's eyes as the door swung open, a smile gracing her lips.

"Beca," exclaimed the blonde, opening the door a bit more to allow Beca in, "We were just going over some details in the schedule. We're still waiting on a few more people, but please come this way, I'll introduce you to every one."

Beca smiled as Anne guided her throughout the room, introducing the owners, promotional leads, producers, and several other members that Beca tried to keep up with. Taking a seat next to Anne after introductions, Beca took out her notebook, preparing herself for the meeting ahead.

Several minutes went by with little chatter, most of the board members wondering what was taking so long for the meeting to occur. Beca's eyes drew up as Anne's phone went off. Speaking in hurried German, Anne's face contorted in concern and worry, worrying Beca in the slightest of ways. With a sigh, Anne hung up her phone and called for everyone's attention.

"I would like to apologize. An accident has occurred just outside of Cologne and all traffic is currently being redirected. As such, DSM and the others will be running rather late. They have informed me that we can proceed with the meeting without them."

Agreements floated throughout the room as members began to open their folders.

"Let's begin the meeting, shall we?"

* * *

After a few hours, Beca flipped to the final section of the folder provided, glad the discussions were finally coming to a close. Letting out a breath, Beca skimmed the pages before her, amazed at the amount of work required just to get an album semi-finalized since last minute changes and promotional options were still possible. Blinking, Beca looked closely at the last of the files, noting the bolded "Housing" at the top of the page. Anne's voice disrupted her thoughts, drawing her attention to the screen once again.

"While I would've liked to discuss these options with the Das Sound Machine members, these options also affect you, Miss Mitchell, so we'll start with the basics."

Beca watched as the screen changed to several apartment options.

"These are the current condos, town homes, and apartments that are available in the area. Each are within driving distance of the studio and are all move in ready. The utility charges are different for each location, but are within a reasonable price range, so that cost will be taken care of. While the company is willing to pay the first three months for which ever house you choose, Miss Mitchell, the remaining months will have to be paid out of pocket."

Beca looked up in shock.

"What? Why?"

One of the owners at the end of the table spoke up.

"In addition to the production costs for the album, we are considering the salary we are providing to you and Das Sound Machine. We have a limited budget and-"

"Sorry we're late!"

All eyes focused on the group at the hall's entrance, apologies written across their faces. Pieter was the first to break the silence, mentioning to the members to take their seats.

"Ah, didn't mean to interrupt…"

Anne blinked out of her stupor.

"Do-Don't worry about it, we were just going over the housing options with Miss Mitchell and the others. It's good that you've all arrived though so we don't have to repeat ourselves."

Pieter nodded in understanding as he took his seat, mentioning to each member at the table in respect.

 _Normal clothing…Never thought I'd see the day…_

Beca stared as the members took their seats, barely noticing that DSM's co-leader had caught her, a smirk gracing his lips. Realizing she'd been caught, Beca blushed before diverting her gaze to the pages in front of her.

"As we were saying," resumed Anne, "we do have a limited budget, not only due to the production costs, but to this as well."

Anne went on to the next slide, featuring a large two story house.

"To save on costs, rather than renting everyone individual apartments, the company has decided to rent out this house. Like the options before, the house is within driving distance to the studio, fully furnished, and is move in ready. Knowing that several members have lived with each other before, we figured that this would be an acceptable alternative for most of the members. Rent and water will be accounted for, leaving food and electricity costs to the members who decide to live in the house."

Pieter raised a hand in question.

"If I may, of the members who aren't based in Cologne, we have all agreed to live in the house together. It saves on costs and we have no problem rooming with one another. I have sent you an email of the members who will be housing with us about an hour ago."

Anne took a glance at her tablet before nodding.

"Very well. Thank you, Pieter, everyone. Once we have everything written up, we'll send you the files needed for the electricity bills."

Acknowledging the decision, Anne continued.

"Well, since that has been decided, all that's left is your decision, Miss Mitchell. Which of the apartments are to your-"

"If I may interuppt…again."

Attention diverted back to Pieter, his expression unreadable.

"After reviewing the housing options that are being offered, I have a suggestion. What if Miss Mitchell lived with us as well?"

Beca's heart began to pound at the notion.

 _Live with them?!_

"I mean," continued Pieter, "everything, but electricity and food is paid for, greatly saving on costs as mentioned. And as a former Barden Bella, I'm sure Miss Mitchell is no stranger to concept of roommates. Also, if there's ever the need for arrangement discussions or experimentation, we'll all be within close proximity of one another that it doesn't call for any inconveniences to others."

Anne and other DSM members nodded in agreement.

"That is true," stated Anne, holding her chin, "roaming with DSM would remove one more costs from our lists, giving us a bit more money for promotional content if needed. What do you think, Miss Mitchell?"

Beca slightly frowned as looked from Anne to the options before her. While the prospect of living on her own was tempting, the rental expenses were painful to think about. On the other hand, if she lived with DSM, she'd have some extra money she could put away and it wouldn't be inconvenient for the members if she randomly had an arrangement breakthrough or suggestion. It was just the aspect of having to live with her former rivals.

"Miss Mitchell?"

Beca returned from her thoughts, looking back at Anne in slight confusion.

"You're decision? We kind of need it before we can adjourn the meeting."

"Right," Beca started, looking at her notes, feeling the pressure on her. Sighing, Beca looked at the numbers again, comparing the pros and cons for each option.

 _I'm going to regret this…_

Closing her folder, Beca looked at Anne.

"As Pieter pointed out, living with them would not only save on personal costs, but would also allow us to confide arrangement ideas freely to one another without the use of a cellphone or computer. For the course of production, I am willing to house with DSM."

 **Later**

 _God, what was I thinking?_

Beca nervously looked at the house in front of her, every detail as explained in the papers. Sighing, Beca looked down at the paper in her hand, the highlighted portion taunting her.

 _4 bedroom, 3 bath…_

Beca knew that no matter how you looked at it, she would be doomed to room with at least one DSM member. Glancing at the van behind her and the six members that were unloading their luggage, yeah, it was a safe bet to say that she'd have a roommate. A roommate who wasn't Amy or an ally in any shape or form.

 _Just like freshman year…great._

Running a hand through her hair, Beca leaned against her own luggage in thought.

 _C'mon, Mitchell, you got this. There is no way you'll let some DSM member beat you down. You earned your way to this position and if they have a problem, well they'll have a fight on their hands…just please tell me that Kommissar won't be living here too. I don't think I can handle it if she-_

"Tiny Sprite!"

Beca jumped at the booming voice behind her, her eyes zeroing in on a chuckling Pieter.

"Haha, relax, Miss Mitchell, we are to be house mates! Believe me, I was surprised to see you in that conference room. I really wish the owners weren't so secretive on who we'd be working with."

Beca just watched with wide eyes as Pieter casually grabbed her suitcase and began to wheel it inside.

"Come on, let's get everyone settled in, ja?" called Pieter, looking back at Beca over his shoulder. Beca trudged forward with a nod.

 _Give me strength…_

* * *

 **Hey! So was it horrible? I felt like it was...I have the entire scene and actions and everything I my head, but I don't think I conveyed the scene completely. Anyways, I am working on the next chapter as we speak and hopefully it won't take two months to get it up. The entire story was there, but after the research and focus on accuracy, kind of went south. But I won't give up on the story if you won't give up on me! And I promise! Kommissar will be in the next chapter. She finally arrives!**

 **Review as always!**


	5. Chapter 4: Surprise!

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Pitch Perfect or Pitch Perfect 2 characters, locations, or event references. Nor am I owner to any of the real life references used. I am just a writer who had an idea for the Becommissar ship and I wish to share it with the world.**

 **I'm still here, my dear readers! So I didn't stay true to my word, and I apologize for that. Our Senior Design project has been taking up all my time and with two grad courses, my brain just doesn't want to work. I've had some serious writer's block as of late since all I've been doing is technical writing, but I will fight through it all. I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter either, but I had to finish this chapter at least.**

 **Please enjoy! Forgive any and all grammatical mistakes!**

* * *

 **Cologne, Germany: DSM Dorm Home**

"Excuse me, Beca?"

Beca slightly jumped at the voice that filtered in from her bedroom door, her hands nearly dropping the clothes she was folding. Calming herself, Beca turned to her guest, her voice a little husky from the early morning.

"Yes?" she asked, recognizing the brunette as Aran, an alto singer for DSM.

"Pieter wanted you to know that breakfast is ready."

Beca muttered a 'thanks' as Aran left, relief leaving her lungs as she let out a breath.

 _Keep it together, Mitchell. It's been a few days and you're still on the defense. You have another nine months ahead of you. You can't keep acting like a scared mou-kitty…scared kitty…_

Closing her eyes, Beca shook her thoughts away as she gathered her night clothes. Walking to the large drawer to the right of the bed, Beca placed her clothes inside, scanning her other night shirts and clothing within. Resting her hands against the wood, Beca thought back to what had transpired in the past week, ranging from the move to Pieter's extremely nice behavior. Chuckling, Beca closed her drawer and returned to the bed, recalling her last conversation with Amy and Chloe as she cleaned up.

 _ **Few Nights Ago**_

 _"You're LIVING with them?! Are you insane, Beca?!"_

 _Beca flinched at Amy's voice, the reverb nearly blowing out her ears. Squinting back, Beca sighed as she looked at her friends._

 _"It's not like I was expecting this. I really thought I'd be enjoying my own apartment right now, but with those prices? I'm slightly grateful Pieter offered the house to me; I would've barely survived here if I was living on my own."_

 _Beca watched as Chloe and Amy's incredulous looks remained the same. Letting out an exasperated breath, Beca stood up, laptop in hand as she circled the bed._

 _"Guys, really, it's not nearly as bad as it seems. Look, I have the master suite to myself. I'll admit I was a bit surprised when they offered me the room, but hey. I don't have to share the room with one of them nor do I have to share a bathroom. At least I have the privacy of my own space here."_

 _Beca rolled her eyes as Amy walked off screen, cursing to the roof, bits of her rant reaching Beca. Chloe glanced over her shoulder to Any before shaking her head, diverting her face back at Beca, concern written in her eyes._

 _"Okay, well I guess it's better than living on the streets…or off of ramen. We're just worried about you, Beca. You're in enemy territory-"_

 _"Chloe…"_

 _Chloe sighed._

 _"Alright, you're in former enemy territory on your own. We're just worried they may hurt you or something. It was fine when we thought you'd only be working with them, but living together is a different ballgame. And we aren't there to back you up if they try anything."_

 _Beca fondly smiled at Chloe as Amy showed up again, her fist up as she told her she'd fly over the moment they try any funny business. Laughing, Beca made her way back to the bed._

 _"Thanks, Amy, Chloe, for all the concern, but I'll be fine. I promise that I'll tell you guys the moment anyone tries to do something to me. I know you got my back."_

 _Chloe and Amy smiled back at Beca, glad they could provide some comfort._

 _"Okay, good. Now tell us what happened to Jesse? Legacy and Benji only gave us a hint of what happened."_

 **Present**

Placing her last pillow in place, Beca withdrew from her memories.

 _Alright, you got this Beca, just like the other days._

Straightening up, Beca headed out the door. Passing a few housemates as she went, Beca greeted them with a quick 'hello' or 'good morning.' Reaching the first floor, Beca took a sharp left into the kitchen, Aran and another DSM member Beca couldn't remember the name of, sitting at the breakfast bar, chewing on some pancakes. Pieter turned from his position by the oven, a smile breaking across his face as he noticed Beca.

"Tiny Sprite! Good morning! I hope you like pancakes. After our grocery trip the other day, I thought it'd be a nice change from our usual cereal."

Smiling sheepishly, Beca walked further into the kitchen, taking a seat next to Aran who also greeted her with a small smile. Pieter pushed a small pile of pancakes towards her before returning to the oven.

"Morning, Pieter, Aran. And thank you for the pancakes, they look delicious."

Pieter let out a laugh as he flipped the one he was currently cooking.

"Thank you, Beca. While not exactly like the ones you have in America, I'm sure they'll still suffice."

Beca smiled as she took a bite, not really sure what Pieter meant by that; the tasted like normal pancakes to her. Shaking her head, Beca silently continued to eat as Aran and the other member took their leave, saying something to Pieter in quick German. Smiling briefly to one another, Pieter and Beca sat in silence, one focused on eating, the other on cooking. Movement from upstairs caught their attention every now and then, but neither attempted to start a conversation. After nearly thirty minutes of silence and several piles of pancakes, Beca took in her final bite as Pieter brought the pan to the sink.

"So what's on the agenda today, Miss Producer?"

Beca jumped slightly as Pieter directed his attention to her, catching her off guard as she struggled to swallow her last bite. Now with a dry mouth, Beca took a sip of milk before referring back to the DSM co-leader.

"Not too much, apparently. I only saw it this morning, but Anne did send out a schedule today. I guess they figured we've had enough time to settle down."

Pieter smiled at Beca's comment before gesturing her to continue, his fork occupied with pancakes. Beca nodded, paying no mind to the few members that trickled into the kitchen.

"Ah, right. So at 11 A.M., they want all DSM members and producers, me, to report to the studio for a studio tour and small briefing. I've never been there before, so this would be a good time for me to see the equipment we got to work with and how big the studio actually is. I think we'll also be reviewing some of the selected songs for the new album and possible candidates for new arrangements."

By this point, Beca could feel the eyes of four new DSM members on her, all of them munching on pancakes as Beca scrolled through her company phone.

"We'll have a lunch break at one followed by a meeting with our creative directors at three to discuss the album concept and promotional endeavors. After that, we're home free. Light schedule today, so it seems."

Pieter nodded as he took his plate to the sink.

"Makes sense, we got to have everything in order before moving forward with anything. The schedules will only become more stressful as the release date draws near. Might as well enjoy the easy times."

Others agreed as they carried on with their breakfast, most of them chatting in quiet German as Beca stood up to place her dishes next to Pieter.

"Beca," asked Andrew, one of DSM's basses, his accent stronger than Pieter's, but still clear enough to understand.

"Hmm?" Answered Beca, patiently waiting as Andrew sorted the words he was looking for in his head.

"Are you enjoying Germany? Having a good time?"

Beca let out a rare smile; as intimidating as they were on stage, Beca was slowly realizing just how soft DSM really is.

"Yes, Andrew, I am-"

A ring from the front door cut Beca off, drawing the attention of everyone in the kitchen. One member by the breakfast counter mumbled something before getting up from his seat. Following him with curious eyes, Beca could only assumed he said something along the lines of 'I'll get it.' With her attention elsewhere, Beca didn't catch onto the small smirk Pieter had on his lips, his eyes twinkling as the other members each turned their heads to the side as if to stifle some laughter.

"Are we expecting someone, Pieter?" Asked Beca, catching the co-leader slightly off guard.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, in a way. It's just our last house guest; it was a little last minute."

Beca felt a wave of disappointment flow through her.

 _There goes my private room…_

Preparing to ask Pieter another question, Beca froze as light German floated into the kitchen. Obviously, it wasn't the German that surprised her, after all she was living in a house full of them. No, it was the female voice itself. The texture in her voice was just as smooth as Beca remembered it, the huskiness of her alto range evident in the words she spoke. A shiver ran down her spine as the voice cleared the hallway and entered the kitchen in full force. Beca stared with wide eyes at the woman who held this voice, a smile gracing her face.

The blonde in the room nodded to Pieter with a smile before her eyes finally landed on Beca. As they maintained eye contact, the look of happiness from Kommissar's face melted away into a look of shock.

"Kleine Maus?!"

* * *

 **Hey! I'm sorry for the short...really short chapter I feel, but like I said; I'm struggling a bit. Still...some happiness? Kommissar has finally made an appearance! I'm sure a number of you can guess how the rooming will go down in the next chapter, but humor me please. I'm going to apologize in advance because I know I won't have the next chapter up for a while since my project is due in a few weeks and there's problems.**

 **Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5: Calm?

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Pitch Perfect or Pitch Perfect 2 characters, locations, or event references. Nor am I owner to any of the real life references used. I am just a writer who had an idea for the Becommissar ship and I wish to share it with the world.**

 **Hello! I am back in the States, a degree under my belt, and a load of free time now. I've had this chapter done for a while, but I didn't have a steady internet connection with all the travels, so I apologize for the delay.**

 **This chapter contains a lot of German dialogue which, thanks to Silver-Eyed-Rukia, has been translated for me since Google is a bit iffy. Since I visualize the story like a movie, I've left the dialogue in German, but have the bracketed translation below each phrase (like subtitles in a sense). This is how I will be writing the foreign tongues throughout the story so I apologize if this causes any confusion. Please let me know if you'd rather have me place the translation at the end of the chapter rather than within.**

 **Please do understand that since this is one of the few interactions without Beca in the middle of DSM, the German dialogue is longer; in the future the dialogues will be shorter.**

 **Anyways, enjoy! Forgive any and all grammatical mistakes!**

* * *

 **Cologne, Germany: DSM House, Same day**

 _"Kleine Maus?!"_

Beca flushed under Kommissar's shocked stare, the old nickname striking up a few more emotions than expected. Silence filled the room as all eyes watched the exchange between the two women, amusement twinkling within their eyes. As the seconds clocked by, Beca and Kommissar continued to stare at one another, the former slowly shifting her eyes away from the striking hazel irises, her blush only intensifying as she did. Snapping out of her daze, Kommissar let out a strained cough.

"Ah, I mean, Beca? What, um, what are you doing here?"

Pieter stifled a chuckle at Kommissar's attempted recovery, earning himself a harsh glare from his childhood friend.

 _"Um dich kümmere ich mich gleich, Pieter."_

[I'll deal with you in just a moment, Pieter.]

Pieter simply nodded his head in response to Kommissar, the leader still glaring at him as she diverted her attention back to Beca. Beca, who remained still during the brief exchange, shook her head as she remembered the question asked of her.

"Huh? Oh, ah sorry, you just looked really sexy right there…I mean, hot-No! I mean, you looked fine! Oh god…"

Kommissar felt a familiar twitch on the side of her lips, warmth spreading through her as Beca flattened her hair in embarrassment.

"Thank you, Tiny Mouse, but I simply wish to know why you are here?"

Beca looked up at Kommissar with doe eyes, unsure if she'd be able to answer Kommissar with a straight response. Frowning, Beca let out a small groan before quickly turning on her heel, fleeing the kitchen without another word. As the resounding slam of the master suite echoed into the kitchen, the members, Pieter included, broke the silence with small celebratory high fives and small talk.

Slightly disappointed in Beca's reaction, Kommissar quickly switched to an angry look as the members chatted amongst each other with enjoyment.

 _"Was zur Hölle ist hier los?!"_

[What the hell is going on here?!]

The venom dripping from Kommissar's voice caught everyone's attention, pausing all conversations as a shiver ran down each of their backs. Several members remained silent as they turned their gazes away, many frightened while others became overcome with guilt. Looking at his members, Pieter mentioned them away to the living room as he approached Kommissar, his hands up in surrender as he approached.

 _"Es ist nicht ihre Schuld, Kommissar. Sie haben nur meine Anweisungen befolgt. Es war meine Idee dich um Dunkeln zu lassen."_

[Don't blame them, Kommissar. They were simply following my instructions. It was my idea to keep you in the dark.]

Pieter flinched back as Kommissar snapped her attention to him, her glare ever present.

 _"Möchtest du mir vielleicht erklären warum du dich dafür entschieden hast?"_

[Care to explain why you decided to do this, Pieter?]

Pieter lowered his hands with a shrug.

 _"Als du außer Landes warst haben sie mir die Liste mit den Produzenten geschickt die mit uns an dem Album arbeiten sollen. Sie haben mich außerdem darüber informiert, dass der amerikanische Produzent immer noch nicht akzeptiert hat, deswegen haben wir auf Bestätigung gewartet. Vor zwei Wochen hat unserer Manager mir den Namen des amerikanischen Produzenten genannt und nun stell dir mal vor wie überrascht ich war, als ich den Namen unserer Tiny Sprite sah. Ich wollte dich eigentlich über ihre Beteiligung informieren, Abschlussthese, aber wegen dem Album, und der plötzlichen Erkrankung deines Vaters hab ich gedacht es wäre eine nette-"_

[With you out of country, they sent me the list of producers who would be working with us on the album. They also informed me that the American producer had yet to accept the position, so we were still waiting for confirmation. Two weeks ago, our manager sent me the name of our American producer and think of my surprise when I learned it was going to be the Tiny Sprite. I did think that I should inform you of her involvement, but with your final defense, this album, and your father falling ill, I thought it would've been a nice-]

" _Was, Pieter? Überraschung? Ich bin nämlich verdammt nochmal überrascht,"_ growled Kommissar, " _Hättest du mir nicht Bescheid sagen können? Oder wenigstens der kleinen Maus? Hast du gesehen wie sie reagiert hat?"_

[What, Pieter? Surprise? Cause I'm sure as hell surprised," growled Kommissar, "You couldn't have given me a heads up? Or at the least give Tiny Mouse a heads up? Did you see how she reacted?]

Despite the joy Pieter had watching Kommissar's reaction to Beca's presence, he at least had the decency to feel a little guilty about Beca's reaction. On that thought, Pieter's smirk faltered into a slight frown.

" _Ja, zugegeben, ich hätte sie über deine Ankunft informieren sollen. Ich habe mit solch einer Reaktion von ihr nicht gerechnet."_

[Ja, I will admit, I probably should've informed her of your arrival. I wasn't expecting that kind of reaction from her.]

Kommissar grumbled as she glared at Pieter. Huffing, Kommissar turned to the living room, grabbing her bag she had dropped to the floor.

" _Bring meine Sachen nach oben, du Volltrottel. Entschuldige dich bei Beca und warte bis die erste Hälfte von uns zum Studio aufbricht. Dann kann sie bei dir mitfahren."_

[Take my things up stairs, you imbecile. Apologize to Beca and wait for the first half of us to leave for the studio. Then she can ride with you to the studio.]

Pieter looked at Kommissar in surprise, the latter scoffing as she pulled out her own phone.

" _Sie haben mir heute morgen den Terminplan geschickt, in Vorbereitung zu meiner Ankunft. Tu nicht allzu überrascht, Pieter."_

[They sent me the schedule this morning in preparation for my arrival. Don't act too surprised, Pieter.]

Pieter nodded as he gathered Kommissar's two suitcases from the living room, the ready members standing up as Kommissar sent them to the van waiting outside. Heading to the stairs, Pieter looked back at Kommissar with apologetic eyes.

 _"Kommissar, ich wollte dich nicht verärgern. Ich wollte nur-"_

[Kommissar, I didn't mean to upset you. I just-]

 _"Ich weiss, Pieter,"_ answered Kommissar, her eyes gentler now, _"ich kann deine Intentionen nachvollziehen und ich muss gestehen, es ist eine...angenehme Überraschung."_

[I know, Pieter," answered Kommissar, her eyes gentler now, " I understand your intentions and I'll admit, this is a…pleasant surprise.]

Pieter and Kommissar shared a small smile of understanding as they parted ways.

* * *

Beca splashed another handful of water onto her face for the fifth time, her cheeks still burning as she recalled Kommissar's intense stare. Beca groaned as she leaned over the sink, hiding behind her hands.

 _Can you act any more like a dork, Mitchell? Seriously? Admitting that you thought she was hot? Right in front of her face? Why not just admit to her that her angry face turned you on? God, what am I thinking?!_

Frustrated, Beca lifted her head before pacing around the bathroom in an attempt to calm herself.

You knew you'd run into her sooner or later, Beca. A little heads up would've been nice, but come on! You got this! Two years is a lifetime. You have an awesome career, this amazing opportunity, and a chance to-

"Beca?"

Beca's eyes snapped to the opening that led to the bedroom, Pieter's voice coming through the main door.

"Just a moment!"

Beca quickly checked herself over, sighing as she noticed the tinge of pink on her cheeks, before heading to the door. Taking a deep breath, Beca opened the door and looked up to the DSM co-leader before her. Pieter gestured at the two suitcases on either side of him.

"Mind if I put her stuff in?"

Beca looked down at the suitcases he had, a small blush blooming on her face as she suddenly remembered she's the only one without a roommate. Meaning Kommissar would be rooming with her.

Oh dear God…

"Ah it's not for sure, Beca," started Pieter, the tall German squeezing his way into the bedroom. Beca curiously watched him as he placed the suitcases to the side, waiting for him to continue. After situating the cases by the door, Pieter looked back at Beca's apprehensive look.

"What I mean is that the rooming isn't for sure. I should have probably told you that Kommissar would be living with us. I know you two have a…tense history and I didn't take that into account. I'm sure one of the other members would gladly switch with you or Kommissar in regards to rooming. Or one of us can sleep on the couch and you can keep the master suite to yourself."

Pieter took a breath, ready to continue with a meek voice came from the door.

"Ah, sorry."

Pieter and Beca looked to the door, spotting David, one of the tenors in the group, standing there with a phone in his hand.

"Didn't realize you were talking, but Kommissar and the others are waiting for us; they just called."

Beca glanced at her watch, shocked to see that there was only about 40 minutes before the studio tour.

"Oh wow, thanks for the heads up. Pieter? Let's go? We can finish this in the car or later?"

With a nod in response, Pieter quickly followed David out as Beca grabbed her purse before turning on her heel.

* * *

Beca gazed out of the car window at the passing scenery, silence cloaking the occupants as they drove to the studio. Pieter curiously eyed Beca, wondering what was going through the Bella's mind. Since they left the house, Beca has kept her mouth shut, worrying the members around her. Beca sighed as she adjusted in her seat, turning towards the members who quickly diverted their eyes. Noticing their behavior, Beca let out a small smile before turning her attention to Pieter.

"You know, I find this kind of interesting," started Beca, startling Pieter out of his daze.

"Hm?"

Beca chuckled, "This. I'm so used to you all being so…confident or something; not quiet or awkward."

Pieter relaxed at Beca's eased tone, a small smile gracing his own lips.

"We may be confident in our performances, interviews, and even our confrontations, but we are still human. We…I'm…just afraid that my little surprise to Kommissar may have offended you in some way. I only wished to surprise her and never meant to-"

Beca gently placed her hand on top of Pieter's, effectively stopping his ranting.

"Hey, it's alright. I'll admit, a bit of a heads up would've been nice, but I'm not upset. Embarrassed beyond belief, but not upset."

Pieter smiled back at Beca in kind as she leaned back.

"And as for the rooming? I'm sure we can figure something out. I wouldn't want one of you to sleep on the couch just for my benefit. Like you said before, I've lived with the Bellas for years; roommates are nothing new to me."

Pieter simply nodded as they pulled into the studio parking lot, everyone filing out as the car was turned off. Pieter helped Beca out of the car, holding her by the arm as he leaned down to her ear.

"Thank you for your consideration, Beca, but I'm quite aware of your last encounter with Kommissar. Benefits of being a childhood friend. Don't worry too much though, we'll figure it out, ja?"

Pieter stood up with a smirk, finding Beca's wide eyed look quite amusing. Cocking his head, Pieter gestured to the glass doors.

"After you," he said as Beca stiffly walked to the door, a familiar blonde standing by the present members, "better not keep Kommissar waiting."

Beca tried to calm her heart as she entered the studio, her eyes catching the hazel eyes of the blonde leader.

 _Like a damn caught by a cat…_

* * *

 **Hey! So what did you guys think? Crappy? Alright? Ready for the next chapter?**

 **I want to thank Siler-Eyed-Rukia again for the translation and for all the help. I also want to apologize to everyone who may feel like the story is going a bit slow, but like I mentioned in my above note, when I'm typing, I want you guys to see the story. Certain things can be filled in with our minds, but I want the dialogue, the interactions, the locations to all be as real as you guys can visulize it; like a movie. =]**

 **As always, please review, they are my life and they keep me going (even if you have reviewed before, please do so again if you have any suggestions). And to open the floor to my readers, we all know that Kommissar can speak 8 languages. With German and English filling two spots, that leaves 6 languages open. I have a scene, several actually, that I have toyed with where Kommissar uses her other languages, impressing Beca. Please add in your reviews what languages you think Kommissar should be able to speak (these are fluently, we aren't including the various other languages she could be learning in).**

 **Thanks for all the dedication and follows! Please stand by for the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 6: Beginning

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Pitch Perfect or Pitch Perfect 2 characters, locations, or event references. Nor am I owner to any of the real life references used. I am just a writer who had an idea for the Becommissar ship and I wish to share it with the world.**

 **Once again I apologize, my dear readers. So, after getting back in the States, I experienced horrible writer's block. It didn't help that I had several things I needed to sort out for my job search, but everything is now in order! Now, I need to say sorry once again because my chapters will be a little delayed in release. I've lost the file I had with the outline for this story, so I'm ending up having to make things up all over again. I apologize for all delays with my story and I hope you continue to follow me!**

 **Anyways, enjoy! Forgive any and all grammatical mistakes!**

* * *

 **Cologne, Germany: 11 A.M. EMI-Electrola Studios**

Beca stiffly walked into the main lobby, her eyes darting everywhere as she walked by Kommissar, well aware of Pieter's smirk and Kommissar's heated gaze on her back. Kommissar chuckled as she turned away and asked the employee at the desk to call for Anne. Beca relaxed as she took in her surroundings, admiring the décor and the lull of German chatter around her. Taking note, Beca could recognize that amongst the many members that weren't staying at the house with her, were the group's lead beatboxer and that soprano that sang against Chole during that one rift-off. While still a little disorienting, Beca did have to admit that the group looked just as good casually as they did when in mesh.

"Ah, good, everyone is here," came Anne's voice, fading the chatter to a near silence as everyone gave her their full attention. "There was a bit of confusion over this afternoon's meeting, but we've cleared everything up. The leads have already seen the studio, so they'll be joining us for the meeting today to discuss album and track options as well as possible album concepts."

Anne hurriedly put the papers and tablet in her bag before smiling at the members.

"Let's get this tour on its way!"

Lightly chatting, Beca and the other DSM members followed Anne past the lobby desk, the petite woman in the front excitedly explaining the history of the studio and how far the company has come with the advancement in music technology. Beca walked a few paces behind Anne, in between Aran and David for the most part, listening to the rapid tour as Anne directed them to the first studio. Coming to a stop, Beca shivered slightly at the brush of a hand against her lower back. Spinning around, Bea's face flushed as she gazed up into Kommissar's eyes, the latter's hand up in surrender.

"Sorry, you just stopped abruptly. Wasn't paying attention-"

"It's fine," rushed Beca, her blush ever evident as she turned around and tried to refocus on the tour.

 _She hardly touched you, Micthell, what the hell?_

Kommissar lowered her arms with a smile, catching Pieter's own smile that graced his lips.

 _As cute as ever, Kleine Maus…_

* * *

 **12:30 P.M., EMI-Electrola Studios**

As the group exited the stairway onto the third floor, Beca noticed that there was only one main door to their left, a window across from them, and the elevator shaft to the right. Despite the building's impressive look on the outside, the inside was more compacted than it seemed. The first floor housed the main lobby, cafeteria, and four studios ranging in size and occupancy. The second floor had all the editing and management offices as well as the conference room in which the meeting for later would occur. Before Beca could question the setup of the third floor any further, Anne spoke up.

"And to end our tour is the dance studio. Due to the garden balcony behind us, you can see the door is around the corner, this floor is actually smaller than the previous two. As such, the dance studio occupies the entire floor, making the studio a little larger than most, but the perfect size to accommodate your group. Now, another artist is in there right now, so we can't just barge in, but for rehearsals, whether for music videos or performances, Kommissar, you and your team will meet here. We were able to hire Jacque and Alice as your choreographers so you don't have to worry about the quality of work they have."

Kommissar thanked Anne with a nod, the other DSM members slightly cheering at the mention of their long time choreographers. While some wandered the open floor, peeking into the studio without disturbing the artist, Beca looked out to the balcony, the garden amazing her.

"Oh," exclaimed Anne, checking her watch, "It's almost time for the meeting. If everyone is ready, we can head down now. I'm sure the others have started to arrive."

Moving as a group, everyone followed Anne down the stairwell to the second floor, back to the conference room they examined earlier. As the group approached the room, majority of the members broke off, calling to Kommissar, informing her where they'd be. While the conference room was quite large, Kommissar and Pieter both agreed that it would be better if only a few of the members were present for the meeting.

As Beca followed Anne into the room, she quickly took a seat to her left and immediately opened the memo in front of her. To her right sat George, the album's lead producer and investor, while Kommissar and Pieter sat to her right. Settling in, Anne made her way to the front of the room by the projector, calling the meeting into session. Gazing at all the project and producer leads in the room, Anne let out a smile.

"I can see that everyone is here, which is a great start. Now, as we mentioned earlier, today's meeting will focus on the album's possible track list, how we'll comprise this list, and variations of the album if we choose to do so. Shaun will lead this discussion, and will also include a few concept ideas if time permits. Shaun?"

To Anne's right stood a tall, brunette in a buttoned down shirt and bow tie, glasses lacking in the chic-nerd outfit. Taking Anne's lead, Shaun walked up and began his presentation.

For the next forty-five minutes, Shaun went through his presentation, pointing out the details he discussed in the memo for everyone, answering questions as they came his way. Beca had to admit, as Shaun answered another on of George's question, the creative team put a lot of thought into this album. For the release, the team was proposing three editions of the album: A standard, limited, and collector's edition. The standard edition would consist of twelve tracks, five of which are chosen by Das Sound Machine, three that are new arrangements, and four which would be chosen by the fans via online poll. Given that this album is meant for the fans, the creative team wanted to incorporate the fans in some sense and came up with this. Once the five tracks were chosen by Das Sound Machine, the remaining covers or songs they've done in previous performances would be included in the poll, allowing fans to vote for their four favorite up until the last two months of production.

The limited edition would come with a small photo gallery book with 'thank you' notes from the members to the fans. Additionally, two additional tracks would be included with the standard album. Lastly, the collector's album would include everything the limited edition had to offer, but would also include a DVD that would show behind the scenes footage of the album's production journey. Amazingly, the creative team found ways to keep cost minimal, only going over the production's initial budget by a few ten thousand euros.

"And that's all I have for the album variations. The next couple of slides are just a few album concepts we've been discussing."

Shaun's voice drew Beca from her thoughts and back to the screen as the album concepts were described.

"Our first concept is simple, the team in their usual military-inspired uniforms. These would be slightly altered versions of what they wore to the International competition, but for the most part would remain the same."

Shaun continued to the next slide, the costumes and concepts a near one-eighty from the previous concept.

"This is concept we weren't to sure about, since Das Sound Machine is famous for being intimidating, but we wanted to show another side to the group. Here we have them in for fall fashion inspired outfits; light, casual, and inviting. It's not their usual get-up, but we thought we could pass the idea by you guys first."

Shaun continued on to briefly show the other concepts the team discussed, most getting a few nods. If Beca was completely honest, she did like the suit-and-tie concept they proposed, though they all would probably look good in anything they wore. George reviewed the concepts listed before him, leaning to his left as he discussed a couple of things before nodding and turning his attention to Kommissar.

"Kommissar, which concept do you think would be the best approach? This is your guys' concept so which do you prefer?"

Kommissar glanced at the members with her, leaning in as they quickly discussed the options, though it seemed to Beca they already came to a consensus. Sitting up straighter, Kommissar smirked in a small way.

"While we agree that a military theme is well suited for us, we did want to another side to us, but still have an imposing figure," commented Kommissar, as she flipped to a different page. "As such, we believe the classy look you've proposed on the fifth page would do nicely. We'll be able to tone down our 'military' looks with the suits and black and white concept. It'll give the girls a chance to be a little more 'girly,' for lack of better term, but still maintains our intimidating presence."

George and everyone at the table nodded in agreement as final notes were made.

"Alright, we'll push through with everything we've discussed here. With luck, we'll be able to start production this weekend. So, thank you everyone and we'll be in touch."

With the meeting adjourned, Beca and the present DSM members exchanged a few words with their producers, agreeing that if everything went well, they'd discuss the five tracks they would like to include over the weekend. Smiling, the group left the conference room and headed to the lobby where several members were waiting.

Kommissar called the members over as Pieter took out his phone, texting out what seemed to be a small story. Beca stood back as she watched the group interact with one another, unable to catch any of the conversation; she didn't speak German after all. After a few minutes, the waiting members left as Pieter put his phone away and called Beca over. Timidly, Beca came as she was called, standing amongst Kommissar and the four other DSM members that were in the meeting.

"What's up?" She asked, amazed her voice was steady given her proximity to Kommissar.

"We're all going to get lunch. The others already went out and ate while we were in the meeting and will meet us at the house to discuss what was determined. You're coming with, right?"

Beca opened her mouth to agree, when her stomach decided just then to let out a loud grumble. A blush made its way up her neck and cheeks as she covered her stomach in embarrassment. The members let out a light laugh as started to head out towards the communal car. Kommissar placed a hand on Beca's back gently leading her out.

"Come on, Tiny Mouse, let's fill that hungry stomach of yours."

Beca simply nodded, too afraid to say anything that could possibly deepen her embarrassment. Beca nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt Kommissar's breath by her ear.

"Don't worry, Pieter and Andrew's stomachs both growled earlier as well. They're staying quiet right now because they both act like baby's when their hungry."

Beca looked up to Kommissar as she leaned back with a smile. Beca couldn't help but smile back, her heart pounding slightly at the small comfort.

 _Yup, heart pounding is just from the comment, has nothing to do with the warm hand on my back. Nothing to do with that at all…_

* * *

 **Hey! So what you guys think? Alright, so I know there wasn't a whole lot of Becommissar going on, but it will! Like I said this is like a movie to me to I'm trying hard to make sure you guys don't lose any details as the story progresses. I hope this keeps you guys intrigued and coming back for more. In the next chapter, Kommissar and Beca (as well as the rest of the group) get a bit closer as the beginning months of production take off.**

 **Please review! Send word! Come back! And tell me what languages Kommissar should speak! I've only gotten a few responses to this question and I'm still short a few language slots, so let your opinion be heard! (Jk, just answer if you want. Thanks again!)**


End file.
